1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic original feeder, and more specifically to that of a type in which originals are continuously fed to an original sheet reader apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An automatic original feeder of the above-mentioned type, comprises type has an original input section into which a stack of originals can be input. The originals put into this input section are placed on a take-in roller, and by this roller, they are passed onto separation and paper feed rollers. The stack of the originals are separated one from another by the separation roller, and each of the originals is separately passed onto a paper receiving section by the feed roller.
However, conventional techniques owe their proper operation to the fact that a stack of originals put into the input section presses the take-in roller under its own weight. Consequently when the total weight of the originals is light, and/or the friction coefficient of the discharge roller decreases, the originals, in many cases, are not properly carried due to insufficient frictional force between the originals and take-in roller.